If I told you a secret would you believe me even i
by vickastar1252
Summary: It is about a girl who gets attacked by a group of were-wolfs and survives, she will learn what she truley is only to find out the truth that the things that go bump in the night are real. She must face struggles make decisions that will be her fate. A
1. Chapter 1

Hey hope you enjoy this if not sorry can't help that anyway just warning u I suck at spelling lol enjoy!

If I told you a secret would you believe me even if it wasn't possible??

Today was just like any other day. I had gone to school like any other girl did my homework ate dinner with my mum but just before I drifted off to sleep I heard a noise outside my window, I went over to see what it was I saw my cat socks walk into the forest I ran and graved my jacket and my flash light out of one of my draws.

I turn it on and rushed after my cat, the cold air hit me as I stepped out the door as I walked deeper into the forest the wind picked up and pierced my skin, like tiny little needles stabbing at my skin. I started calling out to my cat but as soon as the words left my mouth they were carried away with the wind.

I heard a rustle in the bushes no further than 3 meters away I walked closer thinking it was socks as I got closer I heard a growl no way my cat could make that noise I turn to run but I trip over my own two feet in fear I fall to the ground. I try getting up to run but as I do something large pounces at me I roll out of the way just in time.

But as I roll over and tumble down a slope hitting twigs and broken branches that sink into my skin the further I roll down the more they sink in. Once I stop it's all because I smack into a tree hitting my head in the process. I get up quickly searching for my flash light I find it but it is broken it keeps flicking on and off.

I start running as I hear that thing coming I hear every step it takes as it snaps twigs and brakes leaves. Its feet pound down as it gets closer to its prey there is no way I can a out run it in the dark so I run and hide behind a tree and turn off my flash light.

I try to control my breathing my heart was speeding up as I hear the creature come closer it comes to a stop no more than a few meters away it sniffed the air and growls in frustration and turns to run the opposite direction. I release a breath I didn't realise I had been holding and sink down further to the ground as my feet give way.

I stay there quietly in case it comes back after 10 minutes had past as I get up to run home I walk slowly around the tree in case it comes back I slowly start walking back when a wolf jumps in my way I scream in surprise and in horror I turn to run but before I took a step something hits me in the side.

As I land I feel teeth sink into my shoulder I cry out in pain I hear a grinding noise and realize it's the wolfs teeth rubbing against my bone. I turn to see another giant wolf with its massive jar sinking into my left foot I scream in surprise and in shock my left hand comes up and starts hitting it off me.

It doesn't work the wolf chuckles at my attempt to try and get away I feel blackness try to take me over I realize I'm dying and except my fate as I get pulled in further I flash of scenes from the people I love and care about flashes before my eyes and I realize I don't want to become this things dinner.

I start Kicking and screaming and hitting it with everything I have my knee comes up and hits it right in its chest I must of hit a sore spot because the wolf winches in pain and release its hold on me it's a perfect time I bring my legs up and kick it with all the energy I cant it hits the wolf it falls off me i scramble to my feet and start running the hole time cursing in pain.

I don't get that far the wolf hits me from behind making its claws run down my back I scream in pain again and land face first into the ground I start crying realise I can't win at the same time I think the wolf realises I have given up and can't win to. It bites into my left hand and starts dragging me. All of a sudden I feel a slight tug on my arm and hear to things smash into each other I look up and see that another wolf has tackled the other way off my hand. It growls at the intruder and pounces at it they start fighting they are moving so fast and I can't tell who is winning.

I take this as my chance to run I get up in the process I scream out in pain I start running away I couldn't move fast every time I moved it coursed to much pain. I didn't have my flash light so I couldn't see after I kept running into trees I fall to the ground and land I feel something in my pocket and realise it is my mini flash light that is on my phone I dig through my pocket I grave it out it is broken it no heaps of pieces but the light is working.

I turn it on and as I do I hear a wolfs howl and it sounded pissed I pick up my pace and start running I can hear it coming I turn to look and see if it was behind me but I run straight into something. I scream in pain as I fall I see a pale guy in front of me he looks as surprised as I do then his eyes turn pitch black I scream in fear and get up to run but as I do the wolf comes running in it stops and looks at me with lustful eyes I stumble back to get away it sees this and goes to jump at me I scream waiting to feel more pain when it doesn't come.

I open my eyes to see the boy no older than me with dark brown hair and pale skin stand in front of me he hisses at the wolf it replies with a growl but turn and run away the boy turns to me he reaches his hand out to touch my face when I realise if the wolf was scared of him shouldn't I be?? It all clicks in my head as his hand is inches away from my face when I turn to run. I get a couple steps away when another guy stands in my way I scream and turn to run but there are 5 more.

I scream and I fell hot tears run down my face I see a opening I turn to run for it but as I get away I trip curse my columbines I land in a feud I let out another scream because of the pain I turn over to see over to see them in front of me I start crying harder. "Don't be afraid you are safe now don't move you are losing a lot of blood". I turn in confusion to find the owner of the voice is the oldest of the males.

He reaches out for me but I scream and start crawling back wards I get up to my feet to start running when I got up I got a massive head ach. I started running on of them reached out for my hand they missed it by centimetres the one that I ran into didn't thou I turned around and punched him in his face his head moved and I knew all those times I fought with my brother paid of I kept running I could hear them calling out for me to tell me to stop I looked back to see if they were gaining when I turned around I saw the boy in front of me I dodge out of his way but it didn't matter because my body couldn't take me any further before I collapsed the boy caught my limp body. The darkness started to take me over and I couldn't see anything the last thing I remember before I woke up was I was saying "please just leave me alone"

By Victoria  
Authors note:  
sorry if it didn't make sense or if there were heaps of spelling mistakes  
thanks for reading this please tell me what u think of it was it gay, boring, great .......  
and if you have any ideas or if u just want to suggest anything I'm all ears  
btw please be nice-ish first story I have ever wrote  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
If I told you a secret would you believe me even if it wasn't possible??

I woke in a room which was really bright, all the walls were painted white and the light kept bouncing from 1 wall to the other. Then it was blinding me like it was mocking me because I was in its presence. I tried moving my head to the left which caused me to get a major headache as the sun beams hit me across the face.

A few images of the night before, (Well I hope it was the night before) flash before my eyes I remembered the wolf and that boy.

I looked around and listen to see if anyone was near. I got up, surprisingly not a scratch was on me and that my headache was gone. What the hell, maybe I just had a bad dream and woke up in a different room or maybe I just got lost and imaged the whole thing.

No I didn't, I felt the pain there was no way I could have made that up. I saw the wolf, even when it ripped into my flesh and I saw its desire to kill me in its eyes, those deep black eyes were staring at me with pure hatred.

I looked around the room and found a pile of clothes on a bench nearby. I chucked them on, just a baggy black top and a pair of skinny jeans. I looked around and found a balcony. I glanced out and saw a gravel road just over the other side of the balcony.

Ok… I have two ideas; I can jump and make a run for it (if I didn't hurt myself) or I can just wait and see what will happen to me but for all I know these people could be serial killers. I did the normal thing anyone else would do, I made a run for it.

I had made it to the other side of the rail and started to think 'Maybe this was a stupid idea, jumping from a two storey house' but just as the thought went through my head I heard a door open and without thinking I jumped and landed on my 2 feet.

Wow… What the hell is going on? What the hell am I? What have they done?

Sorry that wasn't that long it was just a filler and people wanted a chapter up but next one should be a long one don't know when it will be up coz school is back on but it should be soon btw thanks for reading this!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3....

As i started running i could feel my body shaking with this sudden intention a new side that i never knew i had was trying to take over me.

I went flying thought the forest running faster than the human eye could see. The things i were seeing were incredible i could see the bark from the pine trees in so much detail, i could see animals that were miles away, i could see things that no one else. I could see things s people wouldn't see in a life time.

I could hear the birds and the deer clearly, every step they took every movement they moved, I could hear the deer's grazing on their feed I could hear the blood pumping through their veins. I could hear a mountain lion moving in on its kill every movement it was talking was for its total desire, it pounced at the deer striking for the kill, the herd of deer ran off as their hearts pumped louder the lion got its prey I could hear it bite down tearing its flesh from the bone i herd the deer take its last breath as it had lost the battle the lion had won.

The things i could smell were incredible all the different scents came rushing towards me. Drowning me in the sensation, beging me to see where they came from. I could smell a mouth watering smell and as i took that one step towards my prey the predator in me took over.

I had came out of part of a forest and into a small clearing and the sweet scent had gotten closer as i was face to face with the source of the delicious scent. It was a middle aged man and before i could stop myself I had lunged at the poor defenceless man not being able to stop myself i sunk my teeth into his neck and drowned his blood.

The blood tasted sweet and i wanted more it flowed down my throat making the pain go away it made me feel incredible like i could do anything, i was on top of the world. As i had finished draining all his sweet blood and licking my lips, i looked down at his lifeless body realising what I had done just as something smashed into me.


	4. Chapter 4

I landed on the ground near a tree I looked up and saw a wolf by the body it was like the one that attacked me the other night. I had noticed the whole time that I was draining the mans life away that my eyes were seeing the colour red everything the grass, tress, every inch of everything. Then as quick as it came it was gone.

And the realty of what I had just done had clicked in….

Every part of my body was repulsing with discuss except for the predator, the part that enjoyed and needed the kill the venom in me.

At 1 point I must of started crying and shaking with fear and guilt for what I had done the wolf must have been confused because it was going to pounce but then it stopped and was now staring me down with sadness, that made me cry even more.

The wolf paced closer but not to fast to scare me it sniffed me then moved its head under my hand as if it wanted a pat. I did as I was told I stroked its soft fur. I had noticed this was a deep chocolate brown with white paw. It was bigger then a normal wolf but not as big as the one that attacked me There was a rustle of leaves me and the wolf turned to look what it was it was a much larger wolfs that must have been from the same pack because they too had black eyes the ones before has blood re eyes and the will and desire to be cruel and to kill.

When they saw me then the dead body and the blood on my face they started to growl I tried moving away in fear and panics to what they were going to do the wolf licked my hand as if to tell me its ok don't be scared he walked up 2 the other wolfs and bowed its head to the larger wolf which must mean it was the Alfa male. The ala didn't look pleased I think they were talking but to my ears it just sounded like a punch of growls and whimpers and yelps. Yes they were talking and as I listened I could make out what they were saying.

*the wolfs point of view*

the leader Tyrant and Rex had caught me trying to calm down the human wait she wasn't a human she smelt different and she wasn't a vampire either she was something special and she will be destined for great things I could already tell.

"Sebastian what have you done by letting this blood sucker live let alone letting them live after they have killed why didn't you kill it?"

"It's not a sucker she is... Different she smells him but then like us at the same time, look closely her eyes are blue not blood red or golden, I think we must help her she is destined for great things."

"How do you know this I no you have been right in the past about people but she is part sucker and we must kill her and where your's-…"

He was cut off by the girl not because she was running away but because she was running towards us, what a strange human but as we were wondering what made her do this Deakin one of the packs enemy's had jumped out into the clearing with let again the look to kill and he was starring at the girl.

She got up to try to run away but he jumper over her and landed in front of her facing us not letting her get to us then Malcolm the leader of there pack come out of the forest into the clearing glaring at the girl he had fresh scars and injures, he must have been in a fight.

"Hello There Tyrant and your pets I have come for my prey if you let me take her and leave there is no nee for a fight beside I have a score to settle with this little one-"

"Who are you calling little?? When you're the one with the size of a pea for a brain".

The human spoke let alone how did she no what he said is that even possible for a mortal. Malcolm chuckled at her then let out a piercing growl "come on girl come along then you won't have to kill helpless people" he said while eyeing the corpse in a lustful voice.

"What makes you think I want to come with you" she said she stood proud and fearless. On the bottom of her right leg there were bite marks that were freshly made. She also had claw marks and blood on her she must have been in a fight but if so how did she survive let alone get away. Last night there were rumours that there was a fight between a wolf and a human but no one believe them how could a pitiful human survive let alone this one my thoughts were interrupted by Malcolm.

"I let you get away last night but you are mine for the taking, I tasted you once and now I wont more" she got away from him but how? He pounced at her and just as he was going to sink his teeth into the girl someone or something graved his tail and sent him flying into the old tree which marks the line of us and the vampires.

Malcolm got up to attack his opponent but when he saw that it was the vampire named Oinx he stopped and growled. Deakin was pinned to the ground by the one they call Echo she had her fangs out and she was glaring at the wolf in return growling at her in return she picked him up with one arm and sent him flying into the trees with the other one. Max there leader was knelt down besides the girl she must of fallen down. She looked scared and confused.

Vampires leave this has nothing to do with you and same with you, you mongrels leave me so I can finish what I started. The vampires growled and looked pissed off.

"You are wrong you idiot she is one of us you idiot leave or we will take measures" replied max.

"What do you mean she is one of you she is a human who I attacked and left her to slowly turn into a wolf-.." everyone looked around shocked

"Tat right I changed her into a wolf so she will be one of us and because I created her I will do as I please"

The vampires smirked at the wolf they were amused.

"You idiot she is one of us she's half vampire how do you think she survived?"

"She was dying when you found her she id mine." Said Malcolm getting angrier by the second.

"She is not one of you she was still alive as we came so back down" said a pleased Max.

"Fine….. But I will be back for what is mine" he ran off with Deakin behind in a heart beat.

Chapter 3 by Vickastr1252


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Dustin's point of view*  
the vampire turned around to face me and the chocolate coloured wolf which name was Sebastian. "Thank you, once again you have helped us without knowing!"

"Explain to us what is happening with this human or we too will take action". As the words left the moth of the pack leader, all the wolfs followed suit to his words and jumped over me all except for Sebastian. Until he understood what was happening but when he jumped he did it with so much power, grace and swiftness.

The vampires where taken aback by what had just happen there leader Benjamin wasn't surprised by what had happen so he started telling the wolfs what happened. "As you should know this human was attacked by Malcolm but somehow she survived-" he was cut off by one of the members in the wolf pack. "What do you mean she survived a attack no human could berley get away from us so you're expecting us to believe she got away as well as survived the attack she must have just gotten scratched or bite on her leg.

The vampire that I saw just before I blackened out must of gotten angry because he yelled out "You stupid moron (I SAY THAT ALL THE TIME HA HA) we are talking about Malcolm he is a blood thirsty creature he will stop at nothing for her". That seemed to shut the wolf up so max continued his story.

Saying how they found me dying and helped me and when they got to the part about them turning me my fists crunched up in anger. i was getting angry how could they have done this they had no right to do this to me. My eyes changed to the colour of red as i got angrier and angrier one of the vampires must of noticed because they told me to calm down but i couldn't i was above angry.

"You have to control your emotions" and just as he said that a wave of calmness came over me  
"how.... how did you do that??" I asked as I trembled over my own words.  
"That's not important are you ok" said the leader with a concerned look on his face.  
"What did you do to me??" I said to the vampires  
"We did what we thought was right at the time"  
"Why shouldn't you just of let me die or do something else?"  
"Your potential was too good to loss" I was angry again but just as i was going to say something out of nowhere something came flying at us and I....

By Vicki....  
hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will be up soon sorry for late update and if you have any ideas or anything you want to put into the story please share idea also best idea i will include you into the story... Please comment!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
I woke up screaming i couldn't believe I had the same dream again this was starting to get weird I mean there is no such thing as vampire and werewolf's I had told my mum about my dreams she just told me it's a dream and to get over it I mean how supportive is that I think not at all. But then again when I look back in the past it's not like she has ever been there for me so why should I be so surprised.

Hi my name is Dustin Cromwell, I know great name not! Anyway I am 16 turning 17 in 2 weeks i live with my mum and i have never known my dad apparently he just all of a sudden picked up and left so my mum had to look after me my whole life and let me tell you she doesn't let me forget it. Lately i have been having these really bad dreams it all started one night a couple of days ago and hasn't stopped since.

sometimes I don't want to go to sleep because it is so real, the pain that happens to me in this dream is incredible I can feel every inch of it that's why I decided I would pull a all nighter and not go to sleep but that didn't help actually i think it made it worse I dreamed more tonight and i felt more pain at the begging i only felt a little and barely dreamt it but as time goes by it gets worse.

My friends the only reason why i have any hope to live are worried about me and i don't know what to say so as of now I'm going to forget about this dream and live my life. That was until i got to school and it all came flashing back the wolfs, the vampires, the pain and blood and the claws all came back as soon as I saw them.

I was walking to class when i bumped into April and Teagan my two best friends we have been friends ever since I moved here about 3yrs ago we clicked as soon as we meet and i don't think I could live without them. We had just walked into our science class when i saw them those 2 vampires from my dream sitting in the back of the class my body stiffened up and i couldn't move this couldn't be real it was just dreaming wasn't It.

"Hey are you ok Dustin" said a worried looking April  
"Yer I just...., I just thought i saw something" I quickly sat down in a seat next to my friends and the whole lesson I could feel them looking at me while I was thinking what the hell is going on.

*I no small chapter but i wasn't allowed on for long and i wanted to get this chapter up next one will be 4 pages lol he he he*


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people I know I haven't updated in ages and I know I have no excuse for not doing so, I am just lazy and I couldn't think of what to write. I still don't but ill write what comes to my head and if u don't like it or have any ideas or things to say that could improve it I am all ears. Plz comment, like…to make me feel like someone out there besides my friends like this and enjoys reading my stories!  
Oh and I am giving a huge thanks to my friend April who reads and corrects my terrible spelling and all that, in my stories as it is a hard job he he!**

…..Chapter 7….  
I didn't know how to respond to what had just happened in that 100 minute long module, I mean I never realised a double module could go for so long.

The whole time I was counting the minutes, it even got so bad that just before the bell had gone I was counting down the seconds, I know that everyone does that just before the end of school and before holidays start but this was a totally different matter.

It was now recess and I was starting to think maybe I was going crazy. I know I told myself I wouldn't think about this whole mess today but how could I not, how could I not bring myself not to think about it I mean would u just walk up to them and say,

"Hey people or should I say Vampires, that I saw in my dream, that saved me from creatures that don't exists, also they come in a form of a wolf and it tried to kill me but lucky you came along and saved me also did I mention that there was a other were wolf dog thingo pack that helped too"

would either be like what the hell is this girl on and crack up laughing and walk away and leave me their looking like a idiot (I can see it right now).

2. The whole thing is true "the dream", "the wolf…" They take me back to the castle and keep me as a pet like all the other made up vamp stories or either lock me in a dungeon and throw away the key.

3. Or they try to kill me.

The options were limitless all these ridiculous ideas on what was true or false, or why, or what was going too happened to me ran through my head. Then it dawned on me maybe I made this whole thing up.

Yes that must be what happened I must of saw them in the street or some place. They just moved here right! And I must have seen them then. I must have dreamt them into one of my whacked up dreams.

And that I made up the wolfs, I mean all kids make up dreams and nightmares where someone saves them or something terribly wrong happens to them.

All kids have a safe place to get away to or dream up a better life the only problem is that why would I dream up this and Im not a kid anymore im nearly 17. My dreams aren't happy or safe or filled with an evil dragon, or a Prince that comes ridding up and saves me and last but not least im not a princess locked up in a tower.

So something sick and twisted must have happened in my brain to make a switch up their turn on and make all this up, it has to be psychological if not what is happening to me.

Just as I was thinking I was turning crazy or thinking this whole thing was my fault and that maybe it is and I was just trying to blame others for my craziness.

April snapped me out of it. I must have been in some kinda trance because as I was thinking about my problem at hand, I had forgotten where I was, and what I was doing, I must have looked pretty scary.

"Hello… Earth to Dustin are you there" she said in a serious voice as she snapped her fingers across my face, to get my attention.

I snapped out of it, it was like I had awoken to see, I was at School siting under the tree outside of the school where we usually sat when it was a sunny day. I looked around at my friends and the school looking and feeling a little confused and then once again I realised where and what I was doing.

I must of just blocked the world out it wouldn't be the first time, I did this a lot but usually it was when I was excited about a event, project or even idea that I was having so my friends wouldn't be that concerned about it as they see this on a daily basis.

"Oh…. What… sorry guys you know I was just thinking again so what did I miss?"

"Nothing much hmm… You seem to be doing that lately" said One of my friends Lauren

"Yer I guess I just have a lot on my mind"

"Anyway we were just talking about the new kids" said April who knew I didn't really like sharing my thoughts. I gave her a look of gratitude but as soon as she said what they were talking about I knew my face said it all.

I probley and had a look of complete shock, I didn't want to speech about them let alone think about them. Why did they have to talk about them, I had just had a tug and war about the subject in my head for goodness sakes.

As I was getting over the shock of their topic, I decide it would of come up anyway and there was no way I could ignore them so why not learn as much as I could for the time being until I work this all out.

"The oldest named Max is in my science class and I heard he is dating Clare the girl" said Lauren who is a total nerd and is in higher classes.

"Wait, what? They aren't brother and sister..." I said with a look of shock and disgust.

"No, no, Max's dad was Benjamin's best friend if had been listening and not day dreaming you would of known that his father died and is now living with them. Geez sometimes you're a bit slow" said Teagan with a sarcastic and bitter tone.

I turned to Lauren ignoring the last part but also taking in all the new information I had just learnt.

"So what else do you guys know?"

"The Guy in Our class is named Jeremy and his sister is named Clare they just moved here from New Jersey, the father is a vet and their mum is now working for the school as a teacher I think you guys will have her for English later on.

They also used to live here when they were younger but have moved back down near old man Watson's place" Said a matter of fact-ley April.

When I heard where they lived a shiver ran down my spin no one went near that crazy mans house if they had a brain, well then they didn't.

Many memories ran through my head when my friends and I dared each other to go to his house or siting up late at sleep overs telling scary stories how someone was murdered there.

How we knew a guy who new a guy…. That said they saw a ghost there but all the times we played there or at least went near there no one had the courage to go inside the house. It was just an old story told by our parents to keep us away from the forest behind his house.

"How the heck did you guys find this out in so little time?" I said shocked with how much they knew, I knew they might know their names or little peaces of information but I could never guess this much. They simply replied with showing me their phones.

That reminded me I cheeked my old brick of a phone. I had been saving up for ages for a new phone and soon I would get it, just a little bit more hours working at the supermarket. I had 2 missed calls from my mum I knew then something was wrong.

**By Vickastar1252  
….Thanks for reading hoped ya liked it he he….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. **

****I checked my phone worried why she would call me, something was wrong but what was it? I quickly texted her saying "What's wrong y did ya call?"

When I didn't get a reply I was getting worried.

I could feel butterflies in my tummy but not the good sort when you fall in love or get excited or even nerves. No I felt sick to the stomach, I knew something was wrong.

The bell had gone telling us all to go to our next class. I knew I would just have to wait. I put my phone on silent so I wouldn't get in-trouble with my teaches for having my phone on in class.

April and I had maths, I walked in with my fingers crossed that they wouldn't be in this class, I walked in looked at the people that had already arrived before us seeing some faces I knew and others I didn't. It was clear for now.

We took our seats towards the back. As we were getting settled into starting the lesson there was a knock at the door.

My heart was racing, I was hoping; no praying that it wouldn't be one of them that would walk in, but unfortunately god wasn't on my side today. It was the girl, Clare I think that was her name; gracefully she walked in and talked to the teacher than took the only spare seat in the class room which was 2 rows in front of me.

As she walked in I noticed something about her, about the strange girl that was in my dreams she was beautiful, she wasn't pretty it wouldn't be right to use that word to describe her. She was in some sense magical and mysterious.

She sat there peaceful as if being in this environment was enough for her, she didn't deserve to be sitting here in a classroom full of teenagers. She deserved more, to be sitting on a thrown; yes that was it, she was a princess worthy of all the finest jewels.

I had just realised I wasn't the only one that had been captured by her presences; many boys in the class were already under her spell. The girls gave her looks of jealousy, amazement, and many were just plain speechless.

By the time I had stopped looking around, the class had already started. The teacher was already writing down an example and what work was set to do. I began copying down the bored notes but at every once in awhile when I got the chance, I cast a look at her way, thinking why was she here.

Then it dawned on me, she wasn't some princess living in a castle. She was a normal girl going to a normal school and living a normal life. Shouldn't I be giving her the respect she deserved and not looking at her with my mouth gapping open.

I was always told never judge a book by its cover but I had just thrown that out the window, I knew then the true meaning of that. As I realised she was normal the illusion was gone I saw her for what she was.

Yes, she was beautiful and she was a human being but in the back of my head a thought came tumbling out that she was a vampire. Images of the night before came rushing forward, seeing her at school and her walking in where raftering around my head.

A voice in the back of my mind was trying to reason with me tell me not to let my eyes trick me and that it was mind over matter, something deep inside of me was saying she wasn't normal, that she was too perfect.

I tried pushing it back and forgetting about it but it wouldn't go away the words just kept repeating its self.

By the end of the module, I hadn't done that much work as I kept getting distracted by the thoughts floating around in my head sometimes I wish I was just normal.

The day went really fast. I didn't have her in any more of my classes but the boy... the one with the deep brown eyes that sometimes seemed like misty black, the one that haunted me in my dreams. 'Yes he just had to be in my art class'

What, couldn't they leave me alone just for one lesson? Were they staking me on purpose?

No that wasn't it they couldn't help it; it was just the way it turned out to be.

The end of the day was approaching; it was no longer than 10 minutes to the bell when I got a phone call. The teacher was walking around, looking at all the students art work and was busy pointing out where we needed to improve to fix our mistakes. It was the perfect chance to slip out and take the call.

I got up and slipped out of the class. I could feel Jeremy's eyes on me as I slide the door shut behind me.

I took a deep breath expecting the bad news that I knew I would receive and answered the phone. She didn't say much at all just if I was ok and to get home as soon as school was over. She sounded frantic, worried, upset and angry, but I don't think she was angry at me.

And I know I shouldn't be saying this but for once she spoke to me, like I was a human being. In all my life, that would have been one of the times she didn't raise her voice or yell at me. For the first time her voice wasn't thick with hatred and venom.

As I slipped back into class, walked past the boy and took my seat I knew something terribly wrong was coming my way, I just didn't know what.

**By Vickastar1252**

**Thanks for reading if you have any questions opinions, worries plz message me or comment I am all ears thanks for reading hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

As I was walking home my nerves were growing, I didn't know what to expect usually I had an understanding of what was happening when she called, I would be in trouble.

Failed a test or two, or something that was completely not my fault and she just needed someone to blame. But this time it was different.

I dragged my feet over the gravel walking slowly and looking down I wasn't concern about getting home fast I would either get in more trouble or just get yelled at some more, I didn't want that I just wanted a minute or two by my self.

Everything had started to change once I had that dream, my life had started to run around it, I have been trying to avoid it and now I can't any more.

I don't know what it is, that is making me want to solve the problem or find a excuse that something was wrong, maybe she just wanted to talk, as I told myself this I knew it was more than unlikely no something ?... something was up and that fact scared me.

'Crunch…..snap" I looked over to see where the noise came from, it had startled me out of my train of thoughts, I couldn't see what it was so I kept walking but this time a little faster.

I noticed that there wasn't many cars or people along the street I was getting scared my heart went into over drive thump...Thump...Thump, thump, thump. I was scaring myself it was just a bird or rabbit or maybe my imagination.

I slowed my pace to normal and turned my ipod onto full blast, I needed something to calm me down. I was nearly home maybe a block or two.

Something touched my shoulder; I spun around in panic and surprise, nothing, nothing was there, nothing was behind me. The wind picked up and blew a few loss strains of hair across my face.

My eyes started to get blurry I turned to run but I hit something I fell backwards and my books flew out of my bag papers sprawled and gracefully landed onto the ground it felt like forever when I finial saw the thing or the person I had ran into.

But in reality it had only taken a couple of seconds.

I looked up to see who or what it was, I didn't know him but he looked familiar, maybe we went to school together ' I was puzzled by this, I don't really remember him but a quality he had reminded me of something or someone.

It's weird that I say this when I have only just had a few seconds of seeing him but, I was sure I knew him. I just didn't know who he was.

He must have seen the puzzlement or confusion on my face but he ignored it and just helped me pick up my stuff.

I started picking up my stuff and placing it in my bag, I was just about to reach for my book, but as I did the boy did too our hands touched and as soon as they did I pulled my back, 'I wasn't frightened just startled that he was still here'.

"sorry, ehh here you go" I looked up and saw him more clearly for the first time "A boy with deep bluey-black eyes starring at me."

I clicked back into reality, I had to double cheek what I was seeing was real I knew it I had seen him before, I just knew it.

I couldn't dwell on this factor, what would, I say "hey I know you, and as soon as I starred and got lost in your eyes I knew it".

He would laugh or take me to hospital to make sure I didn't have a concussion. I

Stood up and cheeked that I had everything.

I looked up to see the boy had already started walking and was yelling over his shoulder 'sorry about that I… guess ill see ya around' I kept walking 'what more could I do?'

I couldn't start stalking him on an impulse that I knew him or that I was trying to find a piece of reality that could keep me from going crazy.

I kept thinking of him, I know that I shouldn't, but he was or seemed to be someone important it was like we were connected to each other in some kinda way.

I was nearly home I nervously cheeked my watch seeing that I was only 5 minutes late than I normally was, well my trying to slow everything tactic didn't quite work.

I placed my hand on the door knob took a deep breath and turned the knob I heard the click and opened the door.

By Vikastar1252©

Thanks so much 4 reading sorry it took me 2 weeks 2 put up a small chapter but I had so much homework last weekend and I cant go on computer much during weeks coz of my bad report ha ha me parents think I spend too much time on computer watching anime and reading books he he….. comment vote fan plz and thank u!


End file.
